walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah (Season 5)
Noah is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is first encountered as a hospital ward in Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta by Beth Greene, who he forms a good relationship with. Pre-Apocalypse Richmond, Virginia Nothing is known about Noah's life prior to or after the outbreak except that he and his family (consisting of both of his parents and his uncle) had holed up in a walled in neighborhood within Richmond Virginia. His uncle had ventured outside of their community at some point and gotten lost, which led Noah and his father to go out on a search mission for him, where they were eventually ambushed by Dawn Lerner and her officers. Noah was taken by the group while his father was left behind to die. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Slabtown" Noah was first found by Dawn Lerner and her companion officers, while he was injured with his father. Noah told Beth that Dawn helped him, but left his father to die because his father would have been more trouble. Noah is one of only a couple of people at the hospital who are friendly to Beth, he gives Beth a lollipop and clean clothes and tells her about his father and his plans to escape. Later they escape together, climbing down an elevator shaft into the basement and then fighting their way out of the basement. Noah manages to escape but Beth is recaptured by one of the officers. "Consumed" Noah appears in this episode after escaping the hospital, having changed his ward clothes and constantly avoiding the officers who are searching for him. He encounters Daryl and Carol as they are scouting a building, he takes Carol's rifle and points at them. He orders Daryl to drop his crossbow, as he doesn't want to hurt them and he needs the guns. After taking the crossbow and the rifle, he rips off some tents full of walkers to make distance between him and Daryl and Carol. As he runs from them, Carol tries to shoot his leg, but Daryl moves the gun, making her miss the shot and allowing Noah to escape. He later encounters them at another building and as he tries to move a bookshelf that is blocking a door, but gets tackled by Daryl, who pins him down using the shelf. Daryl takes the guns and begins to walk away, as a walker passes through the door and tries to get to Noah. Daryl refuses to save him, but as the walker gets hold of Noah, Daryl has a change of heart and shoots the walker in the head. They free Noah and the boy reveals that he was held at the hospital and that Beth is also there after they ask him for a blond girl. As they see a wagon from the hospital, they try to exit the building but Carol is hit and taken by the cops. Noah and Daryl hide, and Noah says that they can rescue both Carol and Beth but that they need guns and people, with Daryl stating that they do have both things. They escape the city in a truck, heading back to the church. "Crossed" Noah is shown with Rick's group at the church, and then they head back to Altanta. Meanwhile, Shepherd and Lamson investigate the gunshots and find Noah in an alleyway. As they grab him, Rick's group ambushes and holds them at gunpoint. But a hospital car with another officer, Licari, screeches onto the scene and rescues Shepherd and Lamson. Rick's group opens fire and chases the officers, eventually catching all three. "Coda"'' Noah joins the group during the prisoner exchange. However, after Beth and Carol are returned, Dawn tells Rick that Noah must be returned to replace Beth. Noah willingly goes, but Rick and Daryl stop him and tell Dawn it's not part of the deal. Noah insists and goes to Dawn. Beth gives him a hug, then turns and stabs Dawn, who shoots and kills Beth. Daryl kills Dawn, and the remaining officers let Noah leave with Rick's group. "What Happened and What's Going On" Noah is seen still devastated towards the unexpected death of Beth, crying hugging his own legs. Some glimpses show childhood photos of him, and his brother. Sitting side by side on a bench; and then on a table, eating their foods; and the last one other showed them having a great time at a playground. When the night comes, he had a conversation with Rick. Noah told Rick that Beth was supposed to go with him, back to where he left his family. A walled community of 20 people. Rick asked him where is it, Noah told Rick that its far away. Despite how far it is, Rick told the others that the place Noah mentioned would be their next destination. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Noah has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. *Unnamed Younger Twin Brother (Zombified) * Tyreese (''Indirectly Caused) Relationships Tyreese Tyreese and Noah presumably had not spoken to one another, until What Happened and What's Going On, where Tyrese encouraged Noah, after finding the Shirewilt Estates in ruins and overrun by walkers. Tyreese is attacked by walkers in Noah's home, Noah saves Tyreese, and runs for help. Dawn Lerner Dawn and Noah are shown to have a stable relationship, with Dawn saying that Noah is one of her best workers in the hospital. Dawn, upon finding Noah in the outbreak left his father injured, but saved Noah taking him back to the hospital. It is shown that Dawn feels guilty for punishing Noah, after he takes the blame for accidentally killing Gavin Trevitt, knowing that he lied to protect Beth. Bob Lamson Noah and Bob appear to have a friendly relationship. After Noah flees the hospital and is later found by Bob and Shepherd, they are required to take him back. Bob makes sure that Noah's wrists are not too uncomfortable when he uses a zip-tie to bind them. Later, Noah reveals to Rick that Bob was one of the "good ones" at the hospital. Beth Greene Noah and Beth immediately had a close relationship upon meeting. After Beth looked down, Noah snuck a lollipop into her newly washed laundry. After Gavin Trevitt is accidently killed, Noah takes the fall for Beth, and is punished by Dawn Lerner. After the two exit the hospital, Beth sacrifices herself to let Noah escape alive. As Noah gets outside the gates, he looks in disappointment as Beth is taken down by the officers. Noah is extremely grateful to Beth and is determined to get her out of the hospital, even going as far as robbing two strangers (who turned out to also be looking for Beth) in the hopes of getting enough firepower to rescue her.Entertainment Weekly - Tyler James Williams previews the next 'Walking Dead': 'We're going back to get the squad' (November 21st, 2014) After Beth is killed by Dawn, he is shown to be saddened and quite shocked by it. Daryl Dixon Noah and Daryl are later thrown together by circumstance (Carol getting taken), but neither of them seems to like the other. He saves his life and they head back to the church. They are now on terms, as shown where he along with Rick refused to return him to Grady Memorial. Carol Peletier Noah and Carol don't interact much, especially due to the fact that Carol spends most of her time in coma, but they seem to be in good terms with each other during the small time they're together. Rick Grimes Rick seems to like Noah, as shown when he refused to return him to Grady Memorial, saying that Dawn has no claim on him. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Slabtown" *"Consumed" *"Crossed" *"Coda" *"What Happened and What's Going On" *"Them" References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Grady Memorial Hospital Category:Alive Category:TV Series